The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys' Evil Story
by Do Shu123
Summary: Song fic. I do not own the songs used in this story. I was never good at summaries, JUST READ THE STORY AND REVIEW! rated T to be safe. Also NON INCEST WITH BOOMER & BUBBLES
1. Daughter of Evil

Okay, I don't own the PPGs, RRBs, or the song Daughter of Evil. The quote in _Italics _is song lyrics, _Italic/underlined_ is when the same things happen in the song and my story. Characters are: Bubbles/Rin, Boomer/Len, Buttercup/Meiko, Butch/Kaito, and Blossom/Miku. Finally, I didn't steal the story, I just wanted to write and honor Vocaloid. Also the song says princess, but my story says queen.

* * *

"_Oh oh oh oh oh oh~~_

_Shall we start?"_

I shall tell this story, people call it the story of evil…

"_There was once upon a time in another place"_

Some time ago, in a place….

"_An evil kingdom who no person dare to face"_

People say it was a kingdom of pure evil, no person would ever defy this kingdom's ruler…

"_And the ruler was a girl so mean"_

The evil ruler of this kingdom is a girl very cruel, people say her heart was black… but that wasn't true, she was separated from her first love, but that's another story, but I could tell you this all the sadness and anger made her evil….

"_A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!"_

When she was crowned queen at the age of fourteen!

"_So many furnitures littered her abode"_

Her castle had many furniture and toys…

"_Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed"_

Anybody can see her servant, a boy who looked a lot like her, liked the queen very much

"_Josephine was what her horse was named"_

She declared her horse Josephine. Josephine was a very expensive horse, but that's no problem…

"_All the riches of the world is what she had claimed_._"_

Since she owns all of the world's riches...

* * *

Bubble's POV.

"_If you're short on money that's no fearful thing__"_

If I'm short on money, I have nothing to fear….

"_Just take it from those who you dangle on a string"_

I'll just take it from the people of my country

"_To those who feel that they want to bring me down"_

"If some foolish people wish to over throw me…" I thought drinking my tea…

"_You'll just tidy up my gown."_

"You'll just dig your own grave!"I smiled at my thought_, _I threw my tea. And ordered as it crashed,

"_Now, bow to me!"_

And smiled as my loyal servant took my right hand and got on his knee bowing before his queen

"_Evil flowers__  
__Steadily bloom__  
__With an array of colourfu her l doom"_

I walked in my garden, and saw all the flowers, all those flowers were beautiful, but the thorns were very sharp, one touch and you'll bleed. People called those flowers evil, but I love them, it reminds me of me… I thought while going back, "Each country leader is a rose, so I'll make sure there's no flower but the evil flower (bubbles)… The people who come in my way are weeds,

"_But the weeds who feel that they want to stay…"_

But to the weeds (people) who won't leave…" in my thoughts I was interrupted by my loyal servant who was leading me back to the castle for snack time, I continued, "They won't survive and it benefits me the same way…"

"_They'll just die and feed me the same anyway."_

* * *

"_The princess held a love for a man"_

I walked around excitedly looking for him, the blue one, the one who helped me ignore the pain he caused when he left…

I was in the neighboring country, the Country of Blue, then I saw…

"_Of blue who wasn't very much her fan"_

I always thought he was playing hard to get. But now I know he doesn't even like me. Instead of me… he's… he's…

"_But instead he chose his neighbor's girl_

_Of green who's eyes shone like a pearl."_

He's holding that girl! I don't get why he chose her, sure she's pretty, but I'm beautiful! By her green hair, she's from the green country… I immediately left the scene with my loyal servant.

"_The princess knew this and was filled with rage"_

I was very pissed, and I don't like this not one bit! I started shouting and crying. Then I got a evil idea, to get my revenge…

"_She called the minister locked in her cage_

_And said in a soft voice to not to be heard_

"_Make cure the Green Country is badly stirred"_

I told the minister in a soft voice, "Burn the Green Country to the ground!"

"_Houses of the people were burned to the ground__  
__So many voices would no longer make a sound__  
__The people who had suffered so much pain__  
__Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain."_

"_Oh, it's tea time."_

But as my loyal servant came with my tea, he was wearing a black cloak covering his eyes, his face was splattered with blood, scaring me. He told me, "I'm sorry for scaring you my majesty… but you don't have to cry anymore, the deed is done." I gave me his usual smile, but this one was fake, I could tell. He stayed silent and gave me my tea. When he went to his room, I heard crying. His silver tears kept streaming down his face… I thought, "Why is he so sad?" that's when I realized, I regretted giving him the deed, it hurt him, **I** hurt him…

"_Evil flowers__  
__Steadily bloom__  
__With an array of bloodied doom__  
__Even though the flower is so very refined__  
__The thorns had driven it's garden to decline."_

When I pricked my finger on one of the evil flower's thorn, I became very mad. Not only to discover the prince of blue didn't love her, I hurt my loyal servant. So I got rid of all the evil flowers, but two that was in the middle of the whole garden.

"_To defeat the princess was no easy task__  
__But the people could no longer wear their mask__  
__Like a flock of birds they were led by__  
__A red lady mercenary into the night."_

I waited as time was getting short, I couldn't help but smile and think, "As long as your safe…"

"_All the anger that had built up over the years__  
__Now consumed them without any fears__  
__But the army was battered from the green war__  
__Their attacks were not much of a chore._"

I trembled at the thought of death, but I didn't run…

"_Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court__  
__The servants ran away as time was short__  
__Little woman princess would not pose a fight__  
__And she was finally captured in the night"__  
_

_"You're such a disrespectful man!"_ I shouted, as a sword was pointed at my neck…

"_Evil flowers__  
__Steadily bloom__  
__With an array of funest doom__  
__How the paradise that she made for herself__  
__Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf."_

I smiled as they took me away, and thought, "If people truly thinks that your pure evil, then…"

"_There was once upon a time in another place__  
__An evil kingdom who no person dared to face__  
__And the ruler was a girl so mean__  
__A tiny little princess of only age fourteen."_

I kept wondering, "Where are you now?"

"_She was to be punished at three o' clock__  
__When the church bells resounded a tock__  
__The person who was once royalty__  
__Was bored in__jail__with no loyalty_."

In my cell, I saw petals of the so called evil flower, I caught one of the yellow petals, I smiled…

"_At the time that eventually came__  
__The church bells to her sounded rather lame__  
__Without looking to faces of the crowd__  
__Said she with eyes in a shroud"__  
_

"_Oh, it's tea time."_

* * *

***blade slashing sound***

* * *

"_Evil flowers__  
__Steadily bloom__  
__With an array of colourful doom__  
__Now the people speak of her without a second thought__  
__That daughter of evil had recieved what she sought."_

* * *

Back to story tellers POV

Or so they thought that was the ture daughter of evil, this story has another chapter. But that chapter is told from her lost love… That story is called The Servant of Evil…

* * *

**So how do you like it? And I'm not a ButchXBubbles fan (no offense to any one) or a ButchXBlossom fan (again no offense). R&R for more, and I love Vocaloid :3**

**Peace out to my lovers, haters, and masterbaters~!**


	2. Servant of Evil

**So Servant of Evil, I want Bubbles & Boomer as lovers not siblings… ****Underlined**** is song lyrics, and ****bold/underline** **is what happens in story and song. I don't own PPGs, RRBs, Servant of Evil song. Anyway R&R!**

* * *

Boomer's POV

"**You are my princess****  
****I am only your servant****"**

I walked around the kingdom, it was depressing, people were crying, some were really sick, others were drinking… I flashed back to when we were young…

* * *

_I looked around and found her hiding behind a yellow rose bush, I shouted tackling her, "FOUND YA PRINCESS BUBBLES!" she giggled and pouted, "Boomer I told you not to call me that!" I smirked and said, "Okay how about your majesty?" she pouted as I laughed. But that's when we heard two familiar voices shout at us, "BOOMER, BUBBLES!" I saw my dad, and Bubble's dad, the king. My dad started dragging me away, saying that I wasn't allowed to go near 'that Daughter of Evil' and that we were leaving this kingdom, tears spilled out of my eyes. Bubbles argued with her father, but was dragged away, tears filled her eyes as she tried to reach me, "BOOMER!" I tried to reach her hand, "BUBBLES!" I cried…_

* * *

"Destiny divided, two pitiful twins

To protect you, for that I shall even become an evil"

I thought, "We were friends that fate has tricked, and even if the world is your enemy…." I walked in the castle. I have changed, my hair grown so long I needed it in a pony tail, making me look different. I ended my thought at the sight of your throne room, "I'll protect you, even if that means becoming evil…"

"Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were born.  
The bell of church blessed us."

I still remember how you would complain about that your father would expect you to be a fearless ruler ever since you were born. You said that church bells blessed you…

"For selfish adults' reasons, our future wasin two."

My hands were fists as I thought, "Just because of our fathers' hatred of each other, our future was ripped in two" But I released them as I saw you again, you looked at me with a cold stare. But I got on one, took your right hand and bowed down saying,

"**Even if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you.****  
****So just be there smiling and laughing."**

* * *

Soon I found out Bubbles was in love with the prince of blue, Butch (I didn't enjoy writing that line DX). I was angered and sad, but calmed down and thought, "Even if you don't love me, you're still my princess."

"You are my princess  
I am only your servant

Destiny divided pitiful twins.  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you."

I walked in the garden, to only find Bubbles, I think she was going back to the castle. "Well duh she's going back, it's almost snack time." I thought leading her back.

* * *

"When I visited the neighboring country."

I was walking in the neighboring country, the blue country. I only came 'cause Princess Bubbles wanted to visit Butch. I grew angered at that thought, but smiled when I saw you so excited. That's when I saw…

"I happened to see a green girl walking in the city  
With her kind voice and smiling face"

I saw a girl with a long green hair. Her voice was so gentle and kind, my heart started beating faster…

"**I fell in love at first sight."**

But Bubbles ordered us to go back to the castle. When we came back, she started shouting, and crying. She was cursing a girl's name, I supposed it was the green haired girl. I never wanted to see Bubbles like this, and I won't ever see her like this again.

"**But if the princess wishes to that girl die.****  
****I will answer that."**

I grabbed a black cloak, it covered my eyes, as I walked to the Country of Green. The path to the country included a forest. But as I walked deeper, I saw the Blossom, her dress covered in ashes. When she approached the well, I took action and took out my knife, placing on her throat. "Why are doing this?!" she asked tears in her eyes, but smiled as if she understood that I didn't want to do this. I quickly slashed the blade across her throat and threw her lifeless body down the well. As I returned, it was tea time. So I got your tea, and came to your throne room. You looked horrified as I came, so I said in a calm tone, "I'm sorry for scaring you my majesty… but you don't have to cry anymore, the deed is done." I showed her the bloody dagger I used. I soon felt tears, as the memory kept repeating in my mind, I gave her my usual smile, gave her the tea, and quickly fled to my room.

"**I wonder why my tears won't stop..."**

My silver tears fell, one after another. Sitting on my bed, the bloody memory kept playing in my mind. I told myself in my mind, "I shouldn't have fallen for another girl, Bubbles will always be my only princess. After all we went through, was I going to throw it away for some stupid girl? Hell no!" But my tears couldn't stop. But he wasn't aware that Princess Bubbles was there…

"You are my princess.  
I am only your servant.  
Destiny divided lovely twins."

"You are my only princess, I am your loyal servant. Our destiny ripped, a lovely couple" I thought while bringing your snack to the garden. Where Princes Bubbles removed most of the, as they call it, the evil flower. And said, while placing it down on the marble table.

"**Today's snack is brioche"**

"**You laugh , a laugh that was ever so innocent."**

I smiled as you laugh, I remember when I would use a old tradition that made wishes come true, I still remember my wish and I still wish it. "Just for you to be happy forever…" I thought as you ate.

* * *

"**Before long, the angry townspeople will probably overth****r****ow us."**

I saw Bubbles panicking, I tried to calm her. Inside I was panicking also, I soon thought of a plan. I quickly got some spare clothes…

"**Even if we so rightly deserve this,"**

I thought running to my princess.

"Despite that, I will still defy them"

I finished my thought, "I'll still protect you…" I took my pony tail off, Bubbles looked at me surprised. I smirked and said, "What is it Princess Bubbles? It's just me, Boomer." I handed her my spare clothes and told her, pushing her behind the throne,

**"Here, I will lend you my****clothes****."****  
****"Wear this and escape immediately."**  
"It'll be alright, we are twins, no one will notice."

"It'll be alright, we look a lot alike, no one will notice" I assured her, as she quickly changed into my clothes, I changed into her dress. "BANG" we heard pounding on the door. I put my hair in pig tails, Bubbles put her hair in my pony tail. "BANG" another pound on the throne room door, I kissed Bubbles and pushed her into a secret passage, she was running with tears in her eyes.

"I am a lady  
You are a fugitive.  
Destiny divided sad twins.  
If you are proclaimed as evil, then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins."

I waited as time was getting short, I couldn't help but smile and think, "As long as your safe… Bubbles" the doors burst open, out stepped two figures I recognized. Butch glaring at me coldly, and the knight Buttercup. But the two were griping each other's hands, I figured Buttercup helped Butch get over Blossom and convinced him to help her in the revolution. I shouted as Butch pointed a sword on my neck, "You're such a disrespectful man!" I smiled as they took me away, and thought, "If people truly thinks that your pure evil, then I'll become evil too…" I kept wondering, "Where were you now?"

"A long time ago, in a certain place  
Evil people lived in a kingdom, and there ruling over all at the throne was my very cute sibling."

I was locked in a prison, to be executed at three 'o clock…I soon saw petals of the so called evil flower. I caught one and flashed back to all of times we've spent together. I broke down into tears, holding the petal tightly. I was brought to the same church Bubbles was blessed. Both my hands were tied and many guards were near me. Buttercup handed Butch a slim, razor sharp sword. I didn't pay attention to anyone in the crowd, my final thought was,

"**Even** **if all of the world becomes your enemy, I will protect you."**

And whispered to the sky,

"**You just be somewhere laughing and smiling"**

***Blade slashing sound***

"**You are my lady.  
I am your servant.  
**Destiny divided pitiful twins.**  
If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.**

**If I could be reborn  
At that time, I'd like to play with you again."**

* * *

Story teller's POV

The end. Or is it? There is still a next page, you really thought it ended like this? No, no, each story has their happy endings…

* * *

**There's Servant of Evil, and like last chapter I don't really like mixed pairings (NO OFFENSE!) R&R for more and I will always obey Vocaloid :3**

**Peace out to my loers, haters, and masterbaters!**


	3. MUST READ!

**Deathangel123456! **

**I NEED AN AUTHOR TO CONTINUE TO WRITE STORY FOR ME! Yes, I can't continue writing this story (ran out of ideas). But if you PM me, and I agree. I'll give my story, so you can continue writing it (or not).**

**Peace out to my lovers, haters, and masterbaters!**


End file.
